


The New Swimsuit

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [47]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Day Off, M/M, Poor Clint Barton, Swimming Pools, Triple Drabble, swimwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony really likes Steve's new swimsuit... then again, he might just be biased.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	The New Swimsuit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Tony's Undersuit”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [E5]

“OH! MY! GOD!” Clint cries, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

Tony puts aside his STARKPhone and gives Clint a look over the rims of his sunglasses. “What?” he asks. “Please don’t tell me the world it ending. This is the first break I’ve had in a month. Let the world burn, see if I care.”

_‘God, he hope the world wasn’t ending.’_

Clint shakes his head. “That’s gross, man.” The archer says.

 _‘What on Earth was Clint on about?’_ he wonders to himself.

“Where did you even find that? Wait! Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.” Clint groans.

Tony turns and looks behind him.

Steve was standing there, hands resting on his hips. The man was wearing a skin-tight top that emphasized his abs, cropped right above his bellybutton, and a pair of matching speedos. And the material it was made out of… Tony would recognise it anywhere.

“Is that…? Was that my…?” He stammers, already knowing the answer. His eyes soaking in every last detail of the dark, form fitting outfit.

“I used the material form you old Undersuit. I figured, since you already had a new one, and you _did_ say I could do _whatever_ I want with it…” Steve says with a Cheshire smirk.

“I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I guessed it would’ve just sit in the back of your closet, or something”

“Waste not, want not.” Steve pouts at him, looking up through his long blond lashes. “Don’t you like my swimming costume, Tony?”

“I love it. Maybe I should get closer look, though. Come sit on my lap.”

“Well, if you insist”

“Aaaand, I’m off to find some brain bleach” Clint grumbles, abandoning his poolside recliner.

“Mhhmm” Tony says, eyes not leaving Steve. “Sure, whatever. Have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
